


Творческий кризис

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: В душном, шумном, пьяном баре было опасно, и половину столиков занимали шестерки из якудза, нервно поглядывающие на чужаков, а остальной контингент – спившиеся рабочие с доков, матросы с проходящих судов, ярко накрашенные женщины, пропахшие дешевой выпивкой и табаком… Юки Эйри не вписывался в контекст этого бара, в своем светлом пиджаке и отутюженных брюках он был опечаткой… просто опечаткой. Или – лишним словом, которое надо удалить.





	Творческий кризис

В душном баре было шумно и пьяно, и это вполне устраивало.   
В душном, шумном, пьяном баре было опасно, и половину столиков занимали шестерки из якудза, нервно поглядывающие на чужаков, а остальной контингент – спившиеся рабочие с доков, матросы с проходящих судов, ярко накрашенные женщины, пропахшие дешевой выпивкой и табаком… Юки Эйри не вписывался в контекст этого бара, в своем светлом пиджаке и отутюженных брюках он был опечаткой… просто опечаткой. Или – лишним словом, которое надо удалить.   
Здесь могли это сделать. Здесь было опасно, и это более чем устраивало.   
Лопатки буквально ощущали нож, который вот-вот должен был вонзиться в спину… или пулю… или…   
А какая, к *&*%, разница?   
– Что ты тут забыл, Эйри? – раздался над ухом негромкий тягучий голос человека, который был здесь еще менее уместен, чем сам Юки.   
Невысокий, хрупкий, в странном пальто с пушистым воротником, в кружевных перчатках, с маленькой смешной шляпкой, непонятно как держащейся на золотых волосах, с распахнутыми наивными глазами цвета солнечного моря… Тома, ты с ума сошел, тебе тут точно не место, ты хоть представляешь, за кого тебя здесь примут?   
Здесь, в трущобах, всем будет плевать, что ты – президент одной из известнейших звукозаписывающих компаний, они и имени твоего никогда не слышали – да и о том, что песни, что звучат в этой грязной забегаловке из разбитого автомата, должны где-то записываться, эти люди не задумываются. Им на это плевать – обрати внимание, Тома, твой младший братик выбрал самый мягкий из восьми вспомнившихся ему синонимов… это если только цензурные синонимы считать.   
Здесь, в этом месте, за вечер можно услышать очень много… синонимов.   
– Так что ты тут делаешь? – Сегучи вскарабкался на соседний табурет и с присущей только ему обволакивающей улыбкой _попросил_ у бармена виски.   
Неразбавленный.   
Тома, ты… ты чего…   
– Мальчик, тебе двадцать один-то есть? – почти добродушно хмыкнул бармен, наверняка уже прикидывающий, как можно использовать хорошенького мальчишку… в не совсем законных целях.   
Бармену можно только посочувствовать – если, конечно, Сегучи не пришел сюда охотиться… на иную дичь.   
– Это имеет значение? – мягко и с точно выверенной наигранностью в голосе удивляется Сегучи… да, он любит комплименты своей детской внешности.   
И еще больше он любит, когда кто-то на нее покупается.   
Купюра среднего достоинства неуловимым образом возникает на стойке, и бармен пожимает плечами. Мальчик платежеспособен, но не слишком… средне. Мальчик неуловимым образом вписался за эту стойку, и его эксцентричный наряд перестал быть чем-то неправильным.   
Стакан рыжей жидкости… поколебавшись, пухлая рука бармена все же бросила в стакан два кубика с подтаявшими краями, и Тома все столь же мягко поблагодарил – со столь же мягкой улыбкой.   
Забавно все-таки наблюдать, как президент N.G., привыкший к самым изысканным напиткам, глотает грошовый виски из заляпанного стакана.   
Впрочем, если подумать, то на его памяти Сегучи и не пил ничего.   
А если еще подумать – то можно вспомнить, что Сегучи предпочтет пакет чипсов изысканному гарниру.   
А что _ты_ забыл здесь, они-сама?   
Очередной глоток из собственного стакана оказывается последним, но бармен уже потерял к ним интерес, он уже в другом конце стойки, он о чем-то тихо спорит с худощавым скользким типом, и звать его сейчас…   
– Бери, – рыжий стакан с еще одним отпечатком на мутном стекле очутился прямо перед ним, и внезапно смех прорывается наружу.   
– Тома, вот уж не думал, что в _твоем возрасте_ можно не уметь пить.   
Солнечное море на мгновение сковывает лед – Сегучи ненавидит намеки на его истинный возраст. Сегучи никогда не теряет самоконтроль больше чем на мгновение.   
В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Сегучи Тома – самый опасный хищник в этом баре. И в его окрестностях.   
– Эту гадость и так невозможно пить, – безмятежно отзывается бывший клавишник бывшей легендарной группы, и в этом голосе искренности больше, чем в Библии, – а уж в разбавленном виде… брр.   
Действительно, брр. Гадость.   
Как и все, что подают в подобной дыре.   
Зачем ты здесь, они-сама – не удается спросить, потому что Сегучи опережает. С этим же вопросом.   
– Творческий кризис, – привычно прозвучала привычная ложь. – Хочу напиться, – не ответ, ведь напиться можно и дома.   
– Именно здесь? – мягко уточняет Тома, заказывая еще виски.   
В голове внезапно зашумело, и столь же внезапно присутствие деверя – ты ведь деверь мне, Тома? – начало раздражать.   
– Именно здесь.   
– Именно здесь небезопасно, – небрежно парирует слишком искусный манипулятор, взбалтывая стакан, пристально глядя, как тающие кубики гоняются друг за другом в рыжей прозрачной воде.   
– Именно поэтому, – удается пробормотать прежде, чем пришло удивление… 

***   
В чувство приводила боль, боль, пульсирующая в голове… и не в голове.   
Блин, что засунуто ему в… и в глотку?   
И где он вообще?   
И почему темно?   
И почему его стон такой глухой…   
– Ты пришел в себя, Эйри? – обволакивает мягкий голос, и удается вспомнить бар, стакан с _разбавленной_ рыжей гадостью и внезапно накатившуюся тьму.  
Руки подняты вверх и привязаны там чем-то упруго-плотным. К чему-то жестко-твердому. И – наверняка – надежному. Ноги едва касаются пола, а между ног – пульсирующая боль. Боль, моментально напомнившая о Китизаве.   
Отпусти меня немедленно – удается промычать в ответ, и надежды, что Тома выполнит требование – никакой. Даже если он смог разобрать хоть слово сквозь мягкий намокший кляп…   
Сегучи – самый опасный хищник из всех, что ему когда-либо встречались… 

Память, разбитая на осколки… летящие в бесконечность осколки, отражающие друг друга, преломляющие бесконечные лучи и впивающиеся в обнаженную кожу…   
Глаза завязаны, и невозможно уклониться от острых режущих краев…   
И невозможно отстраниться от боли…  
И некуда отстраниться – когда вокруг тебя рушится весь твой мир. 

– Какой ты непослушный мальчик, Эйри, – почти мурлычет леопардовый шепот.   
Ягодицу обжигает очередной удар – не исключено, что его собственного ремня, с подобной сволочи вполне станется решить, что это – хороший юмор…   
– Разве тебе не говорили, что нужно слушаться старших?  
Каких старших, Тома, о чем ты говоришь?!   
Дьявольщина, Сегучи, прекрати, это уже не смешно!!   
Это больно, Тома!   
Прекрати, прекрати, отпусти меня и убери ту штуку, которая растягивает все изнутри…   
Больно!   
Слишком прочная упругость веревки на запястьях, слишком надежное крепление…   
– Мика ведь просила тебя прекратить?   
А ее-то ты зачем сюда впутываешь?!   
– Нам показалось, что ты в тех барах искал себе приключений, – горячая ладошка ложится на полыхающую кожу, на иссеченные ягодицы, и это почти как удар…   
– Можешь считать, – шепот почти как кокон, – что уже нашел…   
Тома, нет!   
Нет, это невозможно, только не ты! 

Маленькие ладошки – оказывающиеся неожиданно сильными – касаются ягодиц, раздвигают… Нечто большое и неровное, растягивающее его анус, покидает его тело – медленно, мучительно медленно, и страшно пошевельнуться…   
Почти выдох облегчения – когда оно уже практически… – и снова заполняющее нажатие. Медленное и мощное, и это больно, тянуще больно…   
– Тебе нравится, Эйри? – шепчет такой мягкий, такой теплый голос.   
Нет – но слова заткнуты несколькими слоями промокшей ткани, и звуки глохнут, а его мычание можно понимать как угодно…   
– Тебе нравится медленно, Эйри? Или ты предпочтешь сильнее?   
Нет!!   
Сегучи, нет, слишком больно!! 

Упасть на колени… это больно, пол холодный и твердый, и на ощупь…   
На ощупь?!   
Успеть мимоходом порадоваться, что руки свободны, пусть их и сводят судороги, пусть они болят, но теперь удастся…   
Успеть порадоваться – прежде чем Сегучи заводит обе его руки – такие тяжелые, такие непослушные – за спину и защелкивает на запястьях наручники.   
– Думаю, мы не будем говорить Кею, для чего мы использовали его собственность…   
Не будем, Тома, обещаю.  
Я что угодно пообещаю, только отпусти…   
Нет!!! 

Болит все, просто все, и кажется, что за все предыдущие годы он не понимал значения слова «боль». А вот сейчас – понял.   
– Тебе надоел кляп? – тихо шипит на ухо змея из породы крупных кошачьих, и откуда-то находятся силы кивнуть, хотя после этого голова начинает медленно кружиться…   
Но противная тряпка покидает рот, и удается сделать несколько судорожных глотков воздуха, прежде чем к губам прижимается чужая плоть.   
Тома…   
Они-сама…   
Нет, пожалуйста, я не могу в это поверить… ты же никогда…   
– Эйри, имей в виду, здесь нет ничего, похожего на смазку. Так что постарайся. Очень постарайся… 

Лежать на спине, на холодном неровном полу – да еще и со скованными за спиной руками…   
Это неудобно, но Сегучи сегодня плевать на его удобство…   
Это больно – когда громадный фаллоимитатор резко покидает измученное тело, и нет сил радоваться – что это наконец произошло.   
Потому что уже догадываешься, что будет дальше.   
Это будет больно, и мышцы пытаются заранее расслабиться, потому что новую боль он не выдержит…   
Нет, Сегучи, нет!!! 

Кажется, что уже прошла вечность. Хотя еще умудряешься понимать, что столько не выжить.   
Влажные потоки подсыхают между бедер, и от этого становится все холоднее… И пол – холодный. И воздух. И начинает мелко знобить.   
– Мерзнешь, Эйри? – осведомляется самый заботливый в жизни голос, но сил на кивок уже не осталось, а собственный голос он сорвал раньше. – Я согрею тебя…   
Стоять на коленях на этом полу – больно, но, с другой стороны, больно теперь в любом положении. Упираться лбом в холодный пол – для равновесия – потому что Томе на равновесие наплевать.   
Кажется, ему вообще наплевать на него.   
И кто сказал, что второй акт должен быть легче? Что сперма и кровь облегчают проникновение? Они ничего не знают про тысячи иголок, уснувших в теле – и пробуждающихся с первым же толчком, они не знают про истерзанный анус, про дрожащие от напряжения бедра, про уставшие мышцы, сжавшиеся от ужаса – и, кажется, уже неспособные расслабиться…  
И надежда только на то, что рано или поздно все закончится… Ведь Сегучи Тома не будет держать его в клетке… Мика этого не поймет.   
Все закончится, и удастся забыть…   
Просто вычеркнуть из памяти.   
Негромкий смешок – на ухо – и чужая ладонь по-хозяйски ложится на вялый член, осторожно, почти бережно его лаская. Почти бережно, уверенно, умело. Хотелось бы съязвить, что Томе явно приходилось делать это часто, и не на себе ли он тренировался, но голос не справится, голос сейчас может только хрипло стонать, на большее его не хватит. Да и стрела явно пройдет мимо цели.   
А потом собственная плоть предала, отзываясь на легкие прикосновения…   
Кто бы мог подумать, что может быть еще больнее… 

– Надеюсь, тебе нравится, Эйри… – шепчет мягкий голос, и толчки внутри уже не различаются, они превратились в сплошную боль, а маленькая ладошка уверенно играет на перенапряженной плоти. – И если тебе захочется это повторить, – там, внутри, кажется, изодрано все, что только можно, и боль становится частью тела… частью крови, – тебе будет достаточно снова пойти в тот бар…  
– Сегучи, пожалуйста, я больше не выдержу этого… – правда, не выдержит, но вряд ли Тома разобрал хоть слово в его бормотании.   
– Или в любое подобное заведение…   
Ладони надоело играть, она сжимает особенно сильно, и тело ловит эту ласку-боль.   
Наслаждение, вымученное наслаждение, столь острое, что крика слишком мало…   
– Тома!   
…   
– Тома, – когда удовольствие перестало быть удовольствием, когда все внутри вновь напомнило о себе огненной болью…   
– Надеюсь, ты все хорошо запомнил, – обволакивает теплый шепот… 

***   
– Ты совсем перестал у нас бывать, – возмущается Мика, глядя прямо в глаза.   
Да, перестал. Прости, но видеть _господина_ Сегучи, эту расчетливую сволочь…   
И сейчас бы не хотелось видеть – но вручение очередной премии по поводу очередной книги, и не пригласить вас не нашлось достаточно вежливого предлога.   
– Просто был слишком занят. Книга. Контракт.   
– Когда ты напивался в своих барах – книга тебя не волновала, – хмыкает сестрица в ухо.   
– Творческий кризис, – единственный аргумент, который не оспорить.   
Интересно, как она уживается с Сегучи? И ведь не спросишь…   
– Ну-ну, – бросает она, и очень хочется понять, о чем она сумела догадаться, а о чем… – Да, поздравляю, книга удалась. И она действительно мощнее всего, что было написано тобой раньше.   
И не факт, что Сегучи ничего не рассказал ей.   
И не факт, что для Сегучи…   
Сегучи о чем-то спрашивает Шиндо, тот – сияя – отвечает… Интересно, каким образом удалось столь своевременно спровадить Шуичи из города – тогда? Организовать съемки где-то на юге, настолько спешные, что вместо любовника в квартире нашлась только записка…   
Это – единственное, за что я благодарен тебе… _они-сама_. Единственное. Не пришлось испытывать унижение, не пришлось глядеть в понимающие глаза Шу, не пришлось отвергать навязчивую помощь, не пришлось ощущать карамельное сочувствие…   
Спасибо Вам, Сегучи-сан. 

Официальная часть закончена, и половина неофициальной – тоже, и уже можно уходить, но очень не хочется уходить раньше сестры с ее удивительно талантливым мужем, который и его презентацию сумел превратить в собственную рекламу…   
– Добрый вечер, Эйри, – обволакивает мягкий голос, и становится так понятен Сокано. – Я так и не поздравил тебя с новой книгой… она настолько выбивается из твоего обычного стиля…   
В бирюзовых глазах – залитая солнцем морская гладь, скрывающая под собой Марианскую впадину. На нежных губах – трогательная улыбка… он всегда улыбается сомкнутыми губами… чтобы клыки не показывать?   
– Новый опыт, новый стиль, – в бирюзовых глазах все та же безмятежность, и солнечные лучи отражаются от непроницаемой глади обманчиво-теплого моря. – А у меня был очень… экзотичный опыт, – не удается удержаться, настолько выводят из себя ясные глаза.   
– Он явно пошел тебе на пользу, – улыбаются губы, которые, кажется, не могут быть жестокими.   
Он встает и уходит, и это будит воспоминания, которые хочется уничтожить… сжечь…  
Как жаль, что память – не бумага…  
А ради того, чтобы забыть… все премии, что у него уже были, не жалко отдать… лишь бы забыть.  
И больше всего – как он выгибался, сжимаемый неожиданно сильными руками этого хрупкого на вид человека, как дрожал от невыносимого наслаждение, как кричал, проваливаясь в водоворот огня…   
– _Тома_!   
Тома подходит к Мике и о чем-то говорит с ней, и она улыбается в ответ… Завораживающе плавные движения, хищная осанка, перекатывающаяся улыбка…   
Самый опасный хищник… забывший, что на свете существуют охотники. 

***   
– Эйри, ты куда? – бьет по ушам крик Шуичи, который не желает понять, что на официальных церемониях так себя не ведут.   
– Напиться, – бросает он за спину, зная, что услышат все… – Хочу отметить по-настоящему.   
Протесты, шум, Мика разве что не рычит, Шуичи виснет на рукаве…   
И все умолкают, когда насмешливо-теплый голос негромко уточняет:   
– Ты не против, если я присоединюсь к тебе?   
Можно подумать, от ответа хоть что-нибудь зависит.


End file.
